


Reachtale

by AlyssEiz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssEiz/pseuds/AlyssEiz
Summary: In this story, Frisk is 13 years old and so does Chara. And 'The Angel and 'The Angel of Death' will have their battle for the first time.When Frisk/Chara fought Sans and defeated him. Frisk was out of control and Chara took control and made a reset. Then Frisk woke up, they were lying on a golden flowers. And Frisk was wearing Sans' blue jacket and Papyrus' scarf or cape and Frisk has magic. Then Frisk started their journey while remembering all the deaths of their friends. They continued until they reached the end.





	

Frisk met Monster Kid through their journey. Monster Kid kept on talking about Undyne, on how cool and strong she is. Monster Kid really admire her so much. Monster Kid was so excited to see her so Monster Kid bid Frisk a see you later and ran fast. Frisk was walking until they reached this statue. Frisk got an umbrella and placed it on the sitting statue. Then suddenly a music started playing. It was so beautiful. Frisk watched the statue for a while and then left. Frisk pull the hood of jacket because it was raining and Frisk got another umbrella for them and for Monster Kid. " Yo! You got us an umbrella?" Monster Kid ran through Frisk. " Let's go!" the monster said excitedly. Monster Kid and Frisk walked together and he couldn't stop talking about Undyne again. Frisk remembered the last run where Monster Kid blocked their way trying to protect his idol, Undyne. But in the end, it was Undyne who protected him from death. Undyne fought them with all their power until the very end and Undyne was willing to sacrifice her life for everyone, especially for the one she cared the most...Frisk opened their eyes a little and looked at their hand. They would never forget everything they'd did to every monster in the Underground. Up until now, every time Frisk looked at their friends, Frisk remembers everything, it was flashing like a film that they could never forget. It hurt them so much. Frisk closed their eyes.

" Whoa! Stop!" Monster Kid warned. Frisk heard Monster Kid when Frisk bumped to the wall and fell. Frisk was thinking too much and didn't even had the time to look at their way. Monster Kid ran through Frisk and asked if they're alright. Frisk stood up and touched their forehead, it was bruised. Monster Kid looked at Frisk's forehead and made a worried look. 

"Are you alright?" Monster Kid asked. Frisk just nodded and pulled a bandage from their pocket and place it firmly on their bruised forehead. " You wanna see Undyne,right? So,here." Monster Kid kneel down and looked at Frisk. 

"Climb on my shoulders." Monster Kid offered.

"Thank you." Frisk replied as they climbed on the monster's shoulders. Frisk looked at Monster Kid. " Don't worry about me. I'll get another way." he said and started to walk to find another way. Frisk continued in the other room and saw a save point. Frisk saved their progress. Frisk looked at the way and they remembered that this was the place where Undyne attcked them with spears. Frisk walked and stopped when they saw an aquatic blue circle in front of them until more circle appeared around them. Then a spear went out of each circle and disappeared. Undyne appeared at the bottom. Frisk started running to find any way out and even they're running spears were still appearing from the floor and if they did a wrong step they'll die. Frisk ran so fast until they accidentally stepped on a circle and a spear entered their foot that pinned them to the ground. Frisk let out a loud yelp and started pulling their foot from the spear. But the more they pull it the more it hurts but then suddenly the spear disappeared and more circles were appearing around them. This time, Frisk tried to run faster but they couldn't step their other foot and it has a whole on it and it was bleeding. But Frisk never gave up and ran until they reached an dead end. Frisk panicked and couldn't think of anything but the attacks stopped. Frisk heard hard footsteps coming closer to them. Frisk looked back and they saw Undyne holding a spear. At first, Frisk thought that Undyne would stab them but she didn't. Undyne used her spears to cut the wooden floor and it caused Frisk to fall.

Frisk fell hard but a bed of golden flowers where growing there so it didn't hurt them that much. Frisk stood up but not stepping their other foot. Frisk looked around. The place was filled of water and garbage. They were at the Garbage Dump. Frisk was hesitating weather they would continue or not because of their bleeding foot. It would only heal if Frisk Save a new file of their progress. Frisk looked at their foot, it didn't stop bleeding. But Frisk didn't had any choice but to endure another pain in order to save. So Frisk ran, Frisk clenched their teeth, trying not to shout. It was really painful but Frisk endured the pain because for Frisk that was nothing compared from the pain of the their friends from the last run. Frisk kept on thinking on others' feelings that they've had forgot about them self. Frisk reached the save point and saved their progress. Frisk couldn't help thinking about what would happen if Undyne and them fought. Frisk was sure that they have to try harder to befriend Undyne. Frisk let it slip for a while and continue.

Frisk took the Astronaut Food from the cooler and when Frisk was about to reach the quiet room, Frisk didn't expect that Mad Dummy wouldn't appear. So, Frisk had no choice but face him. Even though Frisk could FIGHT, Frisk just kept on dodging the attacks and giving MERCY to him no matter how much he hurt them. While they were fighting, Frisk learned how to use their magic, to dodge and hit the attacks of the enemy. Mad Dummy fired his dummies and hired a robot dummies but he also fired them so he just used a knife instead but he also ran out of knife and began laughing. Napstablook happened to pass by while using his tears it hits the Dummy and left. Frisk went to Napstablook's house and became friends. Frisk say goodbye and started to walk. 

When they reached the bridge Monster Kid approached them and tell Frisk that Undyne said to stay away from the human. But Frisk saved his skin when he slipped from the bridge and was about to fall. Monster Kid tried to protect his new friend from Undyne and Undyne left, probably going to her arena or something. Monster Kid thanked them again and went home. Frisk went to Undyne's Arena and she attacked the human. 

" That's it!! No more running away!!!" Undyne shouted as she attack Frisk with a spear. Frisk managed to dodge the first attack. Frisk waited for Undyne's next attack but instead she turned the human's soul to green. Undyne raised her spear and a hundreds of spears appeared above her. Frisk's eyes went wide. " Not...bad,for a kid like you. But how about this!?" Undyne said as she point her spear to the human then slowly the spears started to move to strike the human. But then it flew to the human fast. Frisk quickly dodge the spears and when more of the spears were coming for them Frisk raised their hand without thinking and then suddenly, bones shielded them. Frisk was surprised that they've got this magic just like the skelebros. They were about to smile but they didn't see the two spears and hit them from the shoulder and hand. Frisk cried. Frisk held their shoulder and gripped. Undyne smiled at them, a smile of a victory. Frisk looked at the heroine and frowned with a clenched teeth. When Undyne turned their soul back to normal, Frisk fled. They tried to ran fast as they could but still Undyne caught them.

"Hey! Stop!! You're not going anywhere!" Undyne said as she threw her spear to the fleeing human. The spear struck Frisk through their back that crossed through their body. Frisk fell down and coughed. Frisk looked at their hand it was covered with blood. Frisk clenched their hand that was covered with blood. Frisk tried to stand up but Undyne pushed their face on the ground. Frisk was bleeding everywhere. 

"Why don't you just give me your SOUL so that you won't have to suffer like this?! Huh!" Undyne said as she pushed the human head on the ground harder. Frisk looked at the way, they were near at the entrance of Hotland, Frisk just gotta run there fast. Frisk looked at Undyne.

" I won't..." Frisk said with a cracked voice. Undyne raised her eyebrow as she grinned. " I won't give you my SOUL because if I did it means that I gave up everything that I am fighting for!" Frisk continued. Undyne fronwed. " Fine, then! You want a hard way,right?!!" Undyne yelled as she raised her hand and a spear appeared from her hand. Undyne stabbed Frisk as hard as she could. 

"Sorry. Gotta go." Frisk said while she was holding onto their wounded shoulder. Frisk started running away. Undyne looked at them and then she looked at her spear. She stabbed nothing but the ground. Undyne was pissed. She yelled and started to catch the human but Frisk was already at the end of the bridge. Undyne couldn't do anything but just stare at the human. Undyne threw the human a sharp glare and walked away. Frisk went near from the entrance of the laboratory and saved their progress and their wounds were healed. Frisk went back to the Quiet Area at the Waterfall to visit Undyne together with Papyrus. 

When Frisk and Papyrus went inside, Papyrus jumped out of the window and the cooking began. Undyne and Frisk was supposed to cook spaghetti but with their ingredients and utensils even Undyne's house were destroyed. Undyne admitted that she couldn't force them to like her after everything she'd done. So Undyne and Frisk fought again, Undyne let Frisk do the first attack. So Frisk hit her but it only deals one damage. Undyne told Frisk that they're wimpy with a big heart and if they need her just give Papyrus a ring. Undyne left. leaving the human with a smile. " I can do this!" Frisk encouraged them self. "My friends are here for me no matter what!" 

 

Frisk proceeded to the laboratory and met Alphys and Mettaton. Mettaton gave them a quiz while Alphys was helping them. Alphys upgraded Frisk's cellphone so that they could defeat Mettaton. While Frisk was walking at the Hotland, Frisk was still thinking what would happen next because it wasn't Frisk who did the reset. And Frisk couldn't believe that every dialogues that the previous bosses were all so different. 'Maybe it's because I, also changed? But no. The only thing that changed was my clothing.' Frisk thought to them self. 

" I couldn't remember anything before Chara resets. All I remember was that I became a spirit and I lost con-." Frisk stopped frozen. Frisk now remembered everything. on how they fought Sans, on how they lost control and how they took Sans and Papyrus' clothes. Frisk remembered that Chara defeated Sans in their final blow. Chara was laughing and they didn't even noticed Frisk because they've tasted their beautiful victory. Frisk also remembered that when they became a spirit they saw Sans and Papyrus' clothes they took it and buried it on their face and sobbed then Chara presses the RESET button. 

" So that's why." Frisk realized. Frisk hugged them self and felt the warmth of their friends. Frisk lift their head and stood straight they continued their journey with a smile.


End file.
